


The family name

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, but really not that much, dash of angst, just very very much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up the day after they got engaged to discuss what their last name will be





	The family name

“Good morning.” Harry smiled as Draco’s eyes fluttered open and settled on his face. It didn’t take long before Draco bore a matching expression to Harry; Goofy, and disgustingly happy and in love. “How’s my fiance doing today?”

“Good.” Draco murmured before taking his time to stretch, showing off the lean body that would soon be a Potter. Or a Malfoy-Potter. Or Harry could take Draco’s name. He knew it would be frowned upon, and maybe untraditional since it had been him going down on one knee for the man the night before, but he didn’t actually object to it. Not at all really. “You?”

“Can’t say the same.” Harry bent forward and pressed kisses on Draco’s cheeks and forehead, making the man wrinkle his nose. He always claimed that he didn’t like being domestic, but Harry knew better.

“You were up half the night staring at me, weren’t you?” Harry bit his lip and averted his eyes. Even after five years of dating he still blushed bright red. Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re beyond hopeless you sap. Pathetic to the highest degree.”

“Tss, it’s not like you mind it, Mr soon-to-be-Malfoy-Potter.” Harry shoved Draco, and Draco shoved back, but it was a bit half heartedly. He seemed very preoccupied suddenly. Harry frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Draco replied quickly. Too quickly. Now it was Draco’s time to avert his gaze and blush, but it wasn’t in a goofy way. It seemed that he was genuinely worried about something. “Just, I thought I would be taking your name.”

“You could.” Harry sat up and gave Draco an inquisitive look. “But two names would be nice as well. Something new for both of us, don’t you agree?”

It was becoming obvious to Harry that Draco wasn’t planning on meeting his eye any time soon, which told him that something was seriously off. That hadn’t happened in a very long time.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” Draco bit his lip, a habit that he always tried to fight, and sat up too, though he still didn’t look at Harry. “Come on babe, you can tell me. I won’t be mad I promise.”

The _I won’t be mad I promise_ worked like magic, as it always did. Both of them sometimes had moments were they irrationally feared that tiny, little things would anger the other. A remnant from a less than happy childhood. But when Draco looked up, his guilty expression told Harry that whatever it was that bothered him, probably wasn’t _tiny_ or _little_. Quite the opposite really.

“I can’t keep my family name.” He whispered, looking so vulnerable that Harry tried to scoot forward in order to hug him, but when Draco gestured him to stop he stayed put, and waited.

“I can’t keep my family name because as a measure to preserve the blood line, my ancestors made a binding magical pact. If I step into a marriage that can’t produce heirs, I will no longer be part of the family. Neither the name, nor the heritage.” Draco swallowed heavily.

“I meant to tell you, but you know me.” Draco laughed a humourless laugh, that freaked Harry out a bit. “I’m a bit of a coward. So I sort of hoped that you’d assume I would take your name.”

Draco’s hands, that had been clenched into fists into his lap, fell lifeless to his side as he let out a deep shuddering breath. “I am sorry, I should have said something. I get it if you’d get mad now. Or if you pull out of-”

“Shut up.” Harry took his chance and scooted forward anyway, enclosing Draco in his arms. “When I say I won’t get mad, I won’t get mad. That’s not a promise I intend to break.”

Harry pressed a kiss into the crook of Draco’s neck, feeling the tension in the muscles. There was nothing left of the relaxed man from that morning, and Harry planned to change that as soon as he could. “Neither is this one.” He pulled out of the hug and held up his own engagement ring for Draco to see. “Never doubt that.”

“So you’re not upset?” Harry contemplated the question for a moment before he gave an answer.

“No.” Draco visibly relaxed, and Harry smiled in gratitude because he could have such an effect on the man. “I do wish that you would have told me sooner, but I get it.”

He thought back to how difficult it had been to tell Draco about the Dursleys. He had been forced to tell Draco about them in every detail, because not talking about it caused him to have a full-blown panic attack at every little thing that reminded him of them. “I know how hard it is to talk about the less than pretty parts of our families. There are one or two things that I would have kept to myself as well in that department, if the possibility had been there.”

Draco gave him a knowing, sad smile and pulled him snugly to his chest. “I am sorry you know, for not telling you sooner.”

Harry grinned as he felt the vibrations of the words travel through Draco’s chest. He loved that sound. The feeling of Draco’s voice against his face. It was what he wanted to wake up to every day. “And I am sorry that you have to leave your family.” Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Draco’s chest because he wanted to face the man for the next bit. “And beyond thrilled that you’re willing to do so for me.”

Draco looked up to the man in his lap to find a tender smile so pure, that he could feel his heart burt of love for him. Harry’s experiences were no different. “Of course Harry.” Harry got a soft kiss on his lips, that made his tender smile grow into a goofy grin. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the netflix show "the crown", where several people either leave the family or think about doing so because said family does not approve of their love intrests.  
> I hope you liked it! And happy new year guys! (I know I'm early, but it's only 5 more days...)


End file.
